The purpose of this project is to design and complete a followup of persons examined in the HANES I to study how factors previously measured relate to the health conditions that have developed since the survey. The three major areas for prediction of outcome are 1) nutrition 2) risk factors for chronic disease and 3) health care utilization. The survey will have a household interview including self-reporting of health conditions, utilization of health services and behaviorial and social status plus some physical measurements as blood pressure, height, and weight. Interviewing is nearing completion in the northeastern U.S., is approximately completed in the south, and is scheduled to begin in May 1983 in the midwest region. Subject location and participation have been excellent. Collection of morbidity and mortality information from hospitals, other institutions, and from state or local offices (death certificates) is now beginning. Preliminary data from the northeast which will be adequate for testing analytic methodologies is expected to be available during FY84.